Kingdom Hearts: The Chasers
by mbKingdomhearts
Summary: A story revolving around a new character named Kassie who has to work with Sora, Riku, and Kairi to defeat the Chasers. Content from Oliver and Company is used which is owned by Disney.
1. New York

"Hey, Kassie, check it out" Dodger nodded to the three dogs walking around like lost puppies.

There was one who looked like a lab and was light brown that seemed cheerful even though they looked lost. Next to the lab was a golden retriever who had long, silver fur and looked around angrily. I had never seen a silver retriever and I found that dog more interesting than the others. The last dog was an Irish setter and had reddish fur and looked rather amused. They talked for a while and eventually split into two groups. The setter and the retriever left together and the lab walked away alone on to the streets.

"Dodge, go get those two and I'll see what I can scam out of the cheerful one." We both laughed.

I jumped off the parked taxi cab we were sitting on and Dodger went the opposite way. I followed behind the lab for a few minutes making sure to keep my distance. It would probably be easy to spot me with my pure white fur. We walked past a couple of impressive skyscrapers and he would stop and look at them in amazement. He walked by a hair salon, two pizza places, a fabric shop, and a grocery store with me closely following. He turned a corner around a brick building and reached a hotdog stand. His tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Bingo." I said to myself.

I walked up and sat right beside him.

"That looks good, huh?" I asked him.

He turned and looked a little startled, but he seemed to smile.

"Yeah, it does. But I have no way to get any, and I'm busy right now."

"Well, I'll help" I offered, "Lets come up with a plan."

We walked back around the corner just out of sight from the stand owner.

"Listen, you are going to distract him while I grab the hotdogs. It's that easy." I told him.

"But aren't we stealing it then?" He looked nervous.

"Think of it as, borrowing. Or an honorable donation to us dogs."

"I guess…"

"You'll be fine." I assured him.

I nodded and he slowly crept up to the stand where there was a customer. The lab walked around to stand by the man buying a hotdog. Once the stand owner reached out to give the customer his order and receive his money, my new partner in crime snatched the hotdog and ran like the wind. Both men chased after the dog, effectively leaving the stand alone. I ran and grabbed the linked hotdogs and took off. I howled to let the lab know he could stop the distraction. I ran to the construction site happy to have pulled off another scam.

I walked through the construction with the hotdogs around my neck. The lab came running up behind me.

"So when are we going to eat?" He asked.

"We?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"I hate to break it to you kid, but our partnership is, what's the word? Oh yeah, it's what I like to call over."

"Wait, so you're keeping them! You're not being fair!"

"Fairs are for tourists kid, be happy you got a free lesson in street saviore faire from the coolest dog around." I took off.

"Hey!"

I ran into Dodger who was riding on top of the cars through town. He nodded toward the hideout. I howled and gave him a quick smile as I began to run there. On the way I saw the retriever and the setter again. Laughing, I ran by.

"Have a nice day!" I yelled.

Dodger met up with me in the alley and we ran together back to the other dogs. I slowed to take one final look back at the dumbfounded faces of the three and I felt like I should recognize them. It was almost as if I forgot something important, but I shrugged it off and caught up with Dodger. The King had said something about a trio coming to Disney Castle today and how I should be back for their arrival. But why would they be in New York?

_Maybe I'll remember later._


	2. Sora, Riku, and Kairi

Dodger pushed the door into our own little place open with his muzzle. The other dogs were excited at such a successful day and happily devoured the catch for the day. I walked through the creaking shack to my own little bed in the back. The bed was a square dog bed that was covered in pink and had a canopy over it so that pink lace fell over the sides. Exhausted from the long day I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Kassie wake up! We need to know what to do about the intruders."

I opened one eye to gaze at the dog waking me up. It was Brandy, the brown and white Cocker Spanielwho was friendly to every dog she had ever met.

"What intruders?" I asked still half asleep.

"I'm not sure. They claim that they followed you back here. One of them is asking about his hotdogs or something like that."

I sat up without saying another word. I ran out into the main room where the television was set up and most of the dogs slept. Most of the dogs were lying in their beds enjoying the show. Mocha, the German shepherd, looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. He had mostly controlled situations before but he looked tired, and I didn't blame him. Too many events happened in a day to count in this world. The same three dogs from earlier were standing before me. Enzo and Lenzo, the twin boxer dogs, were circling them.

"You mutts managed to track Kas and Dodge, huh?" Enzo asked.

"You three are pretty smart, but what about your strength?" Lenzo had a gleam in his eye as he challenged them.

They spoke in perfect harmony, "We'll be your opponents if you'd like."

Suddenly, I remembered my conversation with the King.

"You must be Sora, Riku, and Kairi." I smiled as I recalled their names from earlier in Disney Castle.

Everyone turned to look at me. Enzo and Lenzo had disappointed expressions on their faces as they walked away together. They wouldn't dare attack friends.

"Who are you?" Sora stepped forward as he asked.

"No time for introductions now. From the looks of it you accidentally landed in this world on your way to see The King."

"Yes, do you know King Mickey?" Kairi seemed perfectly fine with being on a little detour.

I nodded, "Follow me and I'll take you to my Gummi ship and we can head to Disney Castle together."

"Why should we trust you?" It was Riku who spoke this time.

"What other options do you have?"

They seemed to accept the fact there were no other options and we left for the ship.

They insisted they take their own ship, so I had dropped them off on theirs which they had lost track of when they accidentally landed in "New York" a world that was close to Disney Castle. I arrived after them as I saw their ship in the Gummi Hangar in the Courtyard. I entered the doors to the Colonnade and walked up the slope and turned left around the corner and saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey chatting.

"Kassie, you finally made it." The King sounded a bit agitated.

I smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of my head while looking down. The King's eyes got brighter and a smiled spread across his face.

"I believe then, that you have already met these three?" He gestured to the trio.

"Yes, I have."

Since leaving the other world my clothes had returned to normal. Not that dogs actually wore any clothes. My necklace was the only item I had that stayed normal in any world I visited. It was a silver key necklace that I had received after completing The Academy. It was one of my most treasured items that I had ever obtained. Sora and I shared the same style of clothing, only mine was mainly white with black and grey in it. I had on a grey undershirt with a white jacket that was trimmed in grey on the hood and down the sides where the zippers were. Black was criss crossed on the back of the jacket forming an X with a dark grey line running through the X all the way up to the hood. My pants were similar to Sora's and reached just below my knees. One thick black line went down the inside and outside of both sides of my pants and grey zigzagged down in front and back. The pockets of the pants which were at the hips had a unique grey and black pattern. My shoes were white with grey trim on the bottom and black patterns all around the shoe.

"Good, but I would like all of you to come to the Audience Chamber with me." King Mickey headed for the door and we followed.

Once inside he sealed the great door and sat on his thrown. He gestured for us to stand in front to hear what he had to say. I stood off to the side from where Sora was standing and waited for The King to continue talking. The trio eyed me, trying to figure out the purpose for me being here. I tried my best not to look at them. Focusing my attention on the wall, I spotted a picture of my grandfather hanging in a dark wooden frame with him smiling without showing his teeth. His eyes were an amber color that had a tint of yellow in them which mirrored my own eyes. But, his blonde hair wasn't exactly like mine. It was probably a just a little darker than my Swedish blonde hair. Not enough to where you could tell unless you studied us closely though.

"Now, before I tell you the reason all of you are here. I would like to let everyone to get to know each other. I've been telling Kassie about you three while she has been staying here. But, I don't think you know her. She is like you three in many ways. She is sixteen and a keyblade wielder like all of you. Am I right so far, Kassie?"

I nodded, but I knew he wasn't finished giving them a little bio about me. There was an important secret that you could guess if you looked at both of us.

"Good and one other thing about Kassie. Although I'm shocked none of you have guessed this, but she is related to someone who all of you know. He was a close friend of mine and an important person in the defeat of Organization Xlll. If you still haven't guessed by now, I'll just tell you. Kassie is the granddaughter of Ansem the Wise."


End file.
